The objective of the invention is to provide an improved lawn edger of the self-propelled hand-guided type. Commonly such machines have three or four wheel carriages wherein the edging and trimming blade is held in a fixed location above the ground and cannot be raised and lowered or otherwise adjusted by mere manipulation of the machine guidance handles. Other known lawn edgers include tiller type rotary edging blades which are power driven. In general, such machines are rather complicated and quite costly.
In light of the deficiencies of the known prior art, the present invention seeks to provide a more efficient and less costly lawn edging machines of the self-propelled hand-guided type wherein the depth of cut of an angled edging blade may be regulated merely by tilting the machine guidance handles around the axis of two coaxial traction wheels which form the carriage of the machine.
In accordance with the invention, the two traction wheel are of unequal diameters to establish the cutting angle of an edging blade located near and inwardly of the larger traction wheel and somewhat behind the drive axis of the latter. The cutting angle of the blade can be varied conveniently by adjusting the smaller traction wheel axially toward and away from the larger wheel. The height of the edging blade can also be adjusted on the frame of the machine.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.